In the field of wireless telecommunications, a receiver is a device for processing a radio frequency signal received from, e.g., an antenna. A receiver may be arranged to provide in addition to processing the received signal, a receive signal strength indicator (RSSI). The RSSI is a signal, for example, a voltage level, for indicating a strength of the received signal. The RSSI may, for instance, be a voltage level proportional to a logarithm of the radio frequency (RF) input power. The RSSI may, for instance, be used to control a gain of the receiver or to decide whether or not the receiver should enter an idle state.